In America Again, Moments
by SakuraCherryBlossomKokoro
Summary: Short stories based on my other story, In America Again. This story is marked as complete but chapters will be added along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hi.

I actually don't know where to start... I should have uploaded this story a long time ago and well really I have no excuse other then my own laziness. And the fact that I have not written a story or a chapter in a very long time. But here I am posting this chapter and will post the next two today. About this story... Well as the title says they are memories, moments if you will and they are not really linked together so there won't be cliffhangers and the need to wait for the next chapter...only if you like the stories :) Anyway on with the story and have fun reading. :)

* * *

In America again

Moments

#1

The regulars didn't see Ryoma at any of their classes and started to worry. They were walking to the dorms on the University because the high school section was already full. They stopped when Kikumaru suddenly halted in front of them.

'What's wrong Eiji?' Fuji asked.

'Ochibi' Eiji stated as if that was the only answer needed. Indeed it was. Everyone stopped and followed Kikumaru's gaze. They saw Ryoma talking to a group of college students. ( AN: the students attending University didn't have a uniform while high school required them to wear dress pants, dress shirt and a green coat with the school emblem) Ryoma looked as if he belonged there. They were dressed as he was, in the same style. They were rich and weren't afraid to show it. They were all (including Ryoma) dressed in branded shirts, T-shirts, pants, anoraks, had branded backpacks, sunglasses and so on. One would immediately recognize them as the most sought people in the school, or in this case University. It seemed as if they were his friends and as if they were the same age as him or the other way around. They were jealous of them. That they seemed to belong together better then them, they seemed to be closer to him. The fact that they barely knew him anymore had nothing to do with it. No, of course not. And so Kikumaru was already happily sprinting towards him and without a warning he hugged him. Way too tight. Ryoma thought he couldn't breathe. Without turning around he squirmed his way out of his friends embrace.

'So even the tough Ryoma Echizen has a soft side. Who would have thought? I bet if he weren't your friend he would be on the floor with a broken bone. Maybe more.' One of the guys said in Italian. Seeing as he was Italian.

'Shut it Julian or I will let you know exactly what usually happens.' His voice low and menacing, yet there was amusement in it and his mouth was twitching.

'Ochibi what language are you speaking in?' Kikumaru asked confused when Ryoma also responded in Italian.

'He/we was/were talking in Italian. It's my/his native language.' Julian and Ryoma said together in Japanese.

'My name is Julian and these are Michael, Greg, Jonathan, Thomas, Stephen and Patrick. Who are you, by the way?' Julian asked.

'We're his friends and teammates from Japan.' Kikumaru beamed.

'Oh never heard him mention you, not that he mentioned us, I guess it doesn't matter if you are his childhood friends or someone he just met.' Julian said obviously mad at him.

'You know why I can't mention you!' Ryoma exclaimed ignited, mad and angry.

'Still it is as if we didn't matter. We were there with you when…' he switched to Greek '… we were there when your parents died and when you got involved with drugs and helped you fight it. We were there all along yet you show strangers more compassion than you do to us.' It hurts. Julian said sad.

'I know and I can't ever thank you enough, but with them I can pretend it never happened. Don't get me wrong you will always be my best friends and they will never replace you or be able to replace you. The happiest moments in my life were spent with you. But they don't know anything, as I said before so you have no reason to glare at them.' Ryoma spoke in a soft voice, also in Greek.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is very short but hey it is a chapter...

* * *

In America again

Moments

#2

Ryoma was kneeling beside two gravestones. He was in a black skinny and a green dress-shirt. On his neck there was a black shawl with the Takeuchi family crest on it. He wore a black leather coat. He looked like he was in a movie. The graveyard was on the riverside. Ryoma kneeled in front of the gravestones and a few tears escaped his eyes. His friends joined him and kneeled down beside him putting their arms around his shoulder for support.

'Mom, dad … hi. How are you?' He asked his voice soft, breaking here and there.

'I'm sorry it has been so long since I last visited, I'm sorry. I came back from Japan a few days ago. I have to visit grandpa tomorrow at the estate for some business guidance and such. I promise I'm not doing anything childish and I have my friends to support me all the way. My other, well, friends from Japan are here too, but they know almost nothing about me so I don't really know what they are. Anyway I'm taking over the business once I'm 18 probably and I hope I'll make you proud. I love you and I promise to visit more often. Mr. and Ms. Echizen send their regards. They miss their friends very much and I miss my parents.' Ryoma said standing up. His friends follow his example.


	3. Chapter 3

Another short chapter...man I forgot how short they were...the next one is ,or for you guys will be, longer I promise. These chapters and the story by the way show Ryoma's hectic life-style before meeting the regulars. But I think you guys figured that out already. :)

* * *

In America again

Moments

#3

'Ochibi, where are you going?' Kikumaru asks as he spots Ryoma with a backpack.

'To Vegas.' Ryoma stated as if it were the most natural thing.

'What? With who and what do your parents say?' Kikumaru looks skeptical.

'Well first off my parents let me do whatever I want as long as it doesn't land me in the hospital or jail. Second I live here so I can go wherever I want. Third I am going with some friends to have fun and play some games. Vegas is the best place in the world to have fun.' Ryoma replied casually.

'But we have school tomorrow, you can't skip. Fuji argued.

'Ah Fuji I thought you were smarter than that. I'm in college; I don't have the same time- table. Besides it's not like skipping a day or two is that big of a deal, well at least in college.' Ryoma sighs.

'What do you mean a few days? Just how long will you be gone?' Fuji asks angry.

'Chill won't you. We're going by plane; Julian's and will be staying at Jonathan's for his birthday party. Afterwards we are going to Empire hotel where we will be staying a week or so. So I guess I will see you guys in a week… and something.' Ryoma said waving.


	4. Chapter 4

In America again

Moments

#4

The regulars got invited to a private party. Nathan Scott a big-time player and spoiled rich kid organized for winning the championship in tennis. The party was held at his house. The regulars looked around, lost. They didn't know anyone except the American team and even they were drunk as hell. They looked around, barely finding anything that doesn't contain alcohol.

'Look who graced us with their presence! Welcome back man!' Nathan shouted, drunk as hell. The regulars looked around for the source of the commotion. They saw Ryoma in the middle of a crowed; surrounded as an idol would be. Everyone went to greet him, to talk to him. Girls flirted with him until they saw his fingers laced with a blond girl. In his other hand a beer can. The girl also had a cocktail in her hand. They greeted them and talked with all of them as if they were old friends. Everyone laughed at something they said and the girl lightly slapped his arm and fake pouted. Ryoma leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. Everyone started hooting, whistling and saying things like finally and about time. They just shrugged and laughed.

The regulars felt like outsiders. Suddenly Ryoma started walking towards them, his girlfriend following after him. They raised their hands to greet him when he turned and headed to the stairs. They were mad. Ryoma ignored them. He could have introduced them to his friends so they would know someone. Sure everyone cheered when they came, but they never stuck around for an actual conversation. Then Ryoma's other friends came. They were dressed as usual. They were greeted as Ryoma was. Everyone gathered around them and tried to talk with them. They acted as Ryoma had, yet politely like they were old friends yet they said nothing to them. Julian saw them and called them over.

'Hey guys, great game! Julian said.

-Thanks.' Tezuka said. They noticed that each and every one of them had a girlfriend. They were all as beautiful as Ryoma's girlfriend was. Inui, Fuji and Kikumaru immediately noted that they all had engagement rings on their fingers.

'Are you all engaged already?' They asked.

Everyone looked at them for a few seconds, than went back to their business.

'Yeah, all of us are.' They said as if it were the most natural thing.

'But aren't you a bit too young?' Fuji asked.

'Normally yes, but we've been engaged since we were born, we just didn't know to who. We could choose as long as she was from a wealthy and respected family. Right babe?' Julian asked his girlfriend.

'Sure are babe.' The brunette said, there was a loving look in her eyes.

'Anyway I'll be right back.' Fuji said suddenly.

He came back 5 minutes later his face flushed scarlet.

'What happened Fujiko?' Eiji asked.

'Let me guess.' Julian interrupted. 'You went to find Ryoma and you found him and Peyton having sex. Am I right?'

'That's impossible!' Oishi said.

'Ryoma isn't that kind of person.' Momo said.

'Actually Momo it was like Julian described.' Fuji admitted still flushed.

'NO WAY!' Momo exclaimed.

* * *

AN: Well dear readers this is the 4th chapter... I know it may seem a bit mature... I am sorry if that I didn't pair Ryoma with a guy...some of you might have wanted that ... it's just that I never wrote a male/male story... I also hope that you won't think Ryoma is too young for uhm well sex...


End file.
